


Grateful

by sufferingbisexual



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufferingbisexual/pseuds/sufferingbisexual
Summary: This is my take on Magnus being worried if he is enough for Alec. Worried if he can find a place in Alec's life. Episode 2x03 gave me so much angst with Magnus not being able to wake Alec. So this is a result of that. Hope it's good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on Magnus being worried if he is enough for Alec. Worried if he can find a place in Alec's life. Episode 2x03 gave me so much angst with Magnus not being able to wake Alec. So this is a result of that. Hope it's good.

Magnus was taking a long sip of his drink. His emotions bouncing around his head and his heart so fast that he couldn’t barely process. Stress, relief, sadness, happiness, doubt – all plaguing his thoughts. Alec had already left and went back to the Institute to figure out more about Jace’s trial. Personally, Magnus had enough of that place to last a lifetime.

  
Alec’s warlock friend. He felt a surge of hatred course through his body with thoughts of Aldertree. Alexander was clearly more than a friend. Magnus knew that, but of course to what extent.

  
Magnus let out a sigh and sat back on the couch. The same couch that just a bit ago Alexander laid out unconscious, with Magnus unable to wake him. Of course, the warlock wasn’t bitter that Jace was able to pull Alec out of the state he was in, in fact Magnus would be forever indebted to the Shadowhunter. His frustration laid within himself. The frustration that he had exhausted all of his magic, even going as far as trying to kiss him to wake him, but yet he was unsuccessful. Suddenly Magnus needed something much stronger to drink on.

  
Magnus woke to the morning sun peeping through his windows. He must have fallen asleep on the couch. He defiantly needed a shower. He would try to call Alec later and check on Jace, knowing that Alexander probably had a lot on his plate on the moment.

  
Stepping in the shower Magnus, the hot water was a welcoming sensation against his skin. The tensions that he felt seemed to melt away. Though his thoughts were still plaguing his mind, they seemed to fade slightly as he felt the water pulsing onto his back.

  
Magnus finished his shower and felt better about the situation, even if slightly so. Alec cared for him, he was enough for the Shadowhunter. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he began thinking about if he wanted to add some rich blue highlights to his hair. Lost in thought as he looked through his clothes, he barely noticed the slight cough of someone behind him.

  
“Oh! Alexander – I, well, I wasn’t expecting you”

  
Magnus took in the expression of the Shadowhunter, by the slight pink color on his cheek the Shadowhunter wasn’t expecting to walk in on Magnus in a towel, yet he could feel the gaze of his eyes moving up his body until the met the warlocks own.

  
“Y-yeah. Well I just wanted to stop by and say thank you. I know yesterday was kind of rushed, with Jace being arrested and all.”

  
Magnus looked at him with a slight expression of shock upon his face. “Thanks for what, may I ask?”

  
Alec expressed a slight smile. “Izzy told me how you stood by me all day. And how if it wasn’t for your magic I would have never made it in time to see Jace. I owe you my life as much as I do him”

  
Magnus swallowed hard. Alexander was thanking him; it was all that he needed. To feel as though he did everything he could and it actually mattered to the once person he needed it to. “Your welcome. But if I can have one simple request, can we not make this a habit?”

  
Alec’s laugh sent a wave of bliss through Magnus’s body. It was rapidly becoming one of his favorite sounds in the world. Alec stepped closer to him, until there were only a few inches between them. Magnus’s normally steady heart began beating faster. “Sure thing.”

  
Alec’s breathing hitched and he leaned his head down slightly until their lips touched. Magnus’ whole body felt electrified. The kiss became deeper and Alec’s hands wrapped around the exposed waist of the warlock. All the worry, thoughts, and frustration replaced with utter bliss. Their lips parted and Alec’s moved his forehead to touch Magnus’.  
“I wish I didn’t have to go, but I have to get back to the Institute.”

  
Magnus pulled back and smiled. “Maybe we can continue this some other time?”

  
Alec began walking toward the front door. “That gives me something to look forward too.”

  
Magnus sat there in his towel, slightly laughing at himself. How could he every had worried, or ever had doubted himself. Alexander was grateful for him, he wanted him, and Magnus had helped save his life. Alexander Lightwood was awake and because of this so was Magnus Bane.


End file.
